memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Klingonese
Creation I was noticing today that we have quite a large number of terms from various Trek cultures (many of which simply redirect to the "X language" article) and got to thinking that it might be worth creating sub-categories for each language (such as "Klingon language", "Romulan language", etc) and categorize the various redirects or terms into those categories, which would be subcategories of Category:Languages and the race to which they are associated (Category:Klingon for the "Klingon language" one, for example). Thoughts? -- sulfur 15:32, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Support. - 17:22, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Good idea as far as redirects are concerned. However, what about terms that do not redirect to the language article, but instead are the title of an existing article? For example, should Bat'leth (an article about a weapon that "happens to be" Klingon in origin) also be categorized as a "Klingon language" item? I'm not sure about that... -- Cid Highwind 17:32, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm leaning to suggest that it should, because it is (in that case) a term in the Klingon language. It so happens to also be a weapon, but it's still a term in the language. My logic behind that is that perhaps people want a list of Klingon (or Romulan, or or or) terms. They see the "Klingon language" category, click that, and then see various terms in there that have their own articles to describe items, concepts, what-have-you. If those are words in that language, why not list them? -- sulfur 17:36, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Could we agree on making it a HIDDENCAT, then? Because, while the reasoning to have all, for example, Klingon terms listed on one page is sound, it would be rather strange to have the category appear on the objects' article. "A bat'leth IS A weapon", but not "a bat'leth IS A klingon language"... ;) -- Cid Highwind 17:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Summary of a conversation Sulfur and I had on IRC: ::*If the above HIDDENCAT suggestion doesn't get consensus, alternatives are to call the category "Klingon language lemma", "Klingon language phrase" or "Klingon language term". All would avoid breaking the "is a" relationship between a categorized article and its category. Sulfur prefers "term". Cid slightly prefers "lemma", but could live with "term". ::*The article Klingon language needs to be either categorized in that category (with a special sort key, putting it to the top), or alternatively be mentioned in the description part of the category. Sulfur and Cid both prefer the latter solution. ::*Also, some sort of link ("For a full list of Klingon terms, see here") should be provided on the Klingon language article. ::-- Cid Highwind 20:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Support the hidden cat option, not a fan of the others. - 20:04, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Support any of those ideas, they all seem fair. Though the hidden cat is probably the simplest.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thinking on this during the time it hasn't been created, it might be best to use the proper name when we have one, since a Bat'leth IS a weapon and IS Klingonese. The hidden cat option can still be used for descriptive names, like "Vulcan language". - 13:25, June 2, 2011 (UTC)